Batman: Knightfall Files 2: Bane Of The Bat
by MrManiac
Summary: Second of this series. We already know how Bruce felt when Bane broke him... How do you think Bane felt? (Check out


Disclaimers: DC owns all characters.   
No money was made with this story.  
Original story by Doug Moench.  
  
We already know how Bruce felt when Bane broke his back.  
This how I think Bane felt.  
Hope you like it. Please forgive spelling mistakes.  
English is not my native language =P  
  
(Check out Knightfall Files 1: Demon & knight =) )  
  
  
THE KNIGHTFALL FILES 2: BANE OF THE BAT (Batman #497)  
  
The butler was easy.  
  
A soft hit at his forehead and he was down. I don´t want to kill him.  
Actually this old man deserves respect.   
He was brave enough to face me when he discovered me in here.  
  
These people (HIS people) would give their lives for him.   
Just like this butler.  
  
I admire that.  
  
Well, he´s home now. The creature of my nightmares.  
He´s coming straight to me. He´s tired, exhausted.  
  
Easy to kill.  
  
I´ve waited a long time for this.  
  
The clock moves and he sees the old man on the floor.  
"Bane..." he says. And stares at me.  
  
He seems surprised. But he´s not afraid.  
He´s not afraid of me.  
  
And I´m...  
  
I´m...  
  
I´m Bane.  
  
"You know who I am..."  
  
"Of course. This Bruce Wayne is nothing but a mask.   
It serves no purpose anymore. But my mask..."  
  
I don´t need venom to kill him.   
He´s weak, he´s tired, he´s in pain.  
I don´t need venom.  
  
"...still does." And I inject Venom into my body.  
I feel the power inside of me. Oh, I wish you could feel like this.  
Venom. Running in my veins.  
You could not begin to understand how this is like.  
  
But...  
He´s not afraid of me.  
  
"The venom derivate." he says.  
  
"Are you familiar with venom."  
  
"Yes." he says.  
  
Broken, in pain, exhausted. I could kill him without venom.  
And he´s still not afraid of me.  
  
"Then you know what it can do?"  
  
"All too well..."  
  
We talk and his surprise turns into anger.  
He does not fear me. He´s not afraid of me.  
  
And then he puts on his mask.   
His real face. The face of my nightmares.  
And he...  
  
I can´t believe this...  
  
He´s actually attacking me.  
Incredible.  
  
I hit him hard and he falls. He gets up.   
He seems more concerned about his butler escaping.   
Batman wants his butler to escape.  
  
He does not care about his own damn life.  
  
We fall into the cave, into the dark.  
I want to kill him so bad.  
  
Really? Why? I´m...  
  
He´s fighting. He´s tired, in pain. Destroyed.  
  
He´s fighting back. Courage as I´ve never seen before.  
Men tremble before me.   
This one... I´m not sure he´s a man.  
  
Of course he´s a man! He´s weak. Kill him I must.  
  
I´m Bane.  
  
Hit. Hit. I don´t feel his punches.   
But he tries so hard to stop me.  
  
He´s already broken.  
  
There´s blood in his mouth. Blood in my hands.   
The bats in the cave are (actually) cheering for him.  
I can´t believe this.  
Bats don´t cheer. Stop thinking about that.  
  
Of course, I will win this fight. I´ve venom.  
  
What? I don´t need venom to kill him!  
  
Why I´m...   
  
Shut up don´t think about it.   
Just kill him.  
Now.  
  
Kill him now.  
  
He´s silent. He recieves pain and he does not say anything.  
Batman looks at the suit behind the glass.  
  
"Jason... Robin." he says.  
  
He only cares about the others...  
The others.  
  
Now he´s lying in front of me. I want him to scream my name.  
I want him to beg for mercy.  
  
I tell him to do so.  
  
Batman looks at me. Darkness covers his face.   
He´s smiling? I cannot see very well If he´s...  
Of course he´s not.  
  
"Go... back... to hell!" he says.  
  
I hit him as hard as I can. So hard I actually hurt my hand.  
He´s not fighting anymore. Now I can kill him.  
Maybe...  
  
I grab him and put him above my head. He´s like a toy in my hands.   
"I´m Bane and I could kill you. But that would only end your agony   
silence your shame. Instead I will simply..."  
  
I let him fall and his back hits my knee.   
Blood comes out of his mouth and suddenly my mask is red.  
  
"...BREAK YOU!!!"   
  
The Batman is on the floor. Destroyed.   
He´s silent. The bats are silent too.  
He´s broken at last, at my feet.   
  
"Broken... and done..."  
  
And then... just then, suddenly...  
  
I´m not afraid anymore.  
  
  
END. 


End file.
